Colloque ou escapade amoureuse ?
by IloveyouHoneyBunny
Summary: Emily obtient un aveu non négligeable de la part de son père : il est amoureux de Gillian. Partagé entre le désir et la peur, Cal saura-t-il montrer à sa collègue de toujours qu'il n'éprouve pas seulement de l'amitié à son égard ? Une occasion semble enfin se présenter…
1. Chapitre I : un message innocent

**Note : La troisième et ultime saison de Lie To Me s'achève sur un suspens intolérable à mon goût. Et vu que personne ne nous donnera la suite, autant l'écrire soi-même, non ? Du fait que la FOX ait signé l'arrêt de mort de la série il y a plus d'un an, je ne m'attends pas à ce que grand monde lise cette fic'. Néanmoins, avis, critiques et suggestions pour la suite sont les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture !**

**Avertissement :_ Lie To Me_ ne m'appartient pas, bien évidemment. Sinon la saison 4 aurait été tournée et diffusée depuis belle lurette.**

**Spoilers : E13S03 principalement. Quelques références à d'autres épisodes mais qui restent très allusives.**

* * *

_- J'ai une petite question_

_- Oui ?...__ T'as le regard bizarre._

_- Gillian… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui chérie, tu sais que je l'adore_

_- Non, je veux dire, j'pense que tu es amoureux d'elle_

_- Oui_

_- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

_- Là j'ai pas de réponse pour une fois. _

* * *

Cal Lightman s'était levé tôt, et déjà il s'affairait en cuisine. Quand sa fille descendit les escaliers, aux bruits de vaisselle s'entrechoquant se mêlait une douce odeur de pancakes.

- 'Lut papa. Pourquoi tu as préparé des pancakes un mardi matin ? A moins que tu aies décidé de t'inscrire à un concours culinaire… Je t'ai entendu te lever de très bonne heure ? ça va ? Le questionna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

- J'avais une envie de pancakes, voilà tout. Et oui, je vais bien, lui répondit-il laconiquement en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il s'appliquait à faire la vaisselle tandis que sa fille à laquelle il faisait dos entamait un premier pancake. Un silence gêné flottait dans la pièce. Cal se remémorait la fin de leur soirée. Leur conversation s'était finie plutôt brusquement. La question de sa fille quant à la nature de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Gillian l'avait désarçonné, il devait l'avouer. « Je pense que tu es amoureux d'elle». Il avait baissé la tête, légèrement, avant de lui répondre un simple oui. Peu après, il était allé se coucher, usant comme prétexte qu'il avait eu une dure journée, ce qui était vrai, après tout. Ensuite, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, l'aveu qu'il avait fait à sa fille lui semblait vrai, mais difficile à affronter. Il était mal disposé à en reparler.

- Tu sais papa…

Il releva brusquement la tête de sa vaisselle et se retourna pour faire face à sa fille. Elle l'avait arraché d'un coup de ses pensées.

- Oui chérie ?

Pitié. Pourvu qu'elle ne poursuive pas son interrogatoire de la veille. Elle lui sourit, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui se jouait dans le cerveau de son père. Elle marqua une petite pause.

- Ils sont bons tes pancakes.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir qui ressemblait à du soulagement.

- Merci chérie, dit-il, retournant à sa vaisselle, tu as cours dès huit heures ? J'te dépose?

Autant guider la conversation, pour éviter les sujets sensibles. Après, il lui demanderait quels cours elle avait, si elle avait des contrôles, si…

- Oui, je veux bien. Mais euh, tu comptes aller dans tes bureaux de si bonne heure pour ta part ?

Erreur fatale. Il aurait dû se taire : voilà qu'elle avait prononcé le mot « bureau », déjà la discussion s'orientait sur son boulot. Et, a fortiori, leur échange de la veille serait de nouveau remis sur table. Elle le faisait exprès, soupçonna-t-il. Il se retourna de nouveau.

- Non, non, je proposais juste de t'emmener, je n'ai rien de particulier à faire ce matin, et…

- Alors ne te dérange pas pour moi, le coupa-t-elle en se levant.

Elle lui souriait de façon à ce que le grand Cal Lightman puisse y déceler un zest d'ironie. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en faisant un mouvement de la tête en direction de l'évier.

- Ta vaisselle ne supportera pas d'attendre une seule seconde de plus.

Adossé contre le plan de travail, il répondit au sourire de sa fille, comme pour l'affronter.

- Je monte me préparer, l'informa-t-elle en faisant une moue amusée.

La maturité venant, sa fille faisait des progrès de jours en jours – involontairement ou non – pour déceler les émotions d'autrui. Même si Cal Lightman éprouvait une pointe de fierté quant au fait que sa fille ait hérité de sa perspicacité, d'un autre côté, il avait complètement conscience que cela était à son désavantage.

Elle redescendit les escaliers, elle était prête à partir. Elle passa devant la cuisine où son père trouvait encore. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu sais papa…

Deuxième tentative. Cal se retourna pour la énième fois, le visage impassible.

- Oui, chérie, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle allait mettre les pieds dans le plat, cette fois-ci.

- J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas continuer notre discussion d'hier soir. Je ne veux surtout pas te stresser par rapport à ça. Ou même te presser. Sache juste que je pense sincèrement que Gillian, si tu entamais une relation avec elle, je veux dire une relation amoureuse, je pense que ça ne pourrait que t'améliorer, te faire voir la vie différemment… Tu pourrais être tout simplement heureux. Fin, bref, je pense que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te presser, mais fait attention, un jour, il sera trop tard.

Il la dévisagea. Elle avait quitté son regard ironique, et même s'il lui semblait qu'elle avait pris le ton d'un marchand itinérant vantant les mérites de ses produits dont le prix défie toute concurrence, elle était sérieuse. Il hocha la tête.

- Bonne journée ma chérie. Ho, hé dis-donc, approche-toi de moi là, fais voir.. Non mais c'est quoi ce décolleté Emily ? Ce n'est plus parce que tu n'es plus avec ton « Liam » depuis une journée qu'il faut déjà se remettre en chasse..

- Je file !

Oui, elle devenait vraiment douée, que ce soit pour échapper aux réprimandes de son vieux père ou pour décrypter les sentiments de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'être sincère avec sa fille…Il aurait pu mentir, pour une fois. Cependant, sa question était pertinente : elle lui avait fait avouer ce que lui-même n'osait admettre . Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, il était bel et bien amoureux de Gillian, son associée, sa meilleure amie de toujours. Sa conscience n'avait évité ce sujet épineux que trop de fois. Mais elle ? La réponse à cette question semblait moins évidente. Il lui avait toujours semblé que Gillian méritait mieux. Et puis, prendre le moindre risque de la perdre en tant qu'amie le rendait fou… Pendant que ses pensées s'entremêlaient, Cal continuait de ranger sa cuisine – chose courante chez lui lorsqu'il était en proie à une profonde réflexion. Ce qui l'interrompit, ce fut ce post-it, accroché à l'intérieur du frigo, sur la bouteille de lait. Un simple post où il était inscrit en lettres majuscules « DIS-LUI ». Il sourit, amusé, sa fille était une vraie tête de mule.


	2. C2Entre deux postit, un séminaire existe

En arrivant dans les locaux du Lightman Group, Cal avait déjà retrouvé une dizaine de post-it : sur son portable, sur son lit, dans ses poches…. L'entêtement de sa fille tournait déjà à de l'acharnement. Il s'efforçait à ne plus penser à tout cela, ou du moins à y réfléchir à un moment plus propice, puisqu'il allait la croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Il y avait moins de monde dans les locaux en ces jours. C'était bientôt la période estivale, et même si le mot « vacances » n'occupait pas une place de choix dans le vocabulaire de Cal Lightman, l'entreprise tournait au ralenti. Loker et Ria travaillaient sur des affaires courantes, Gillian devait faire un peu de compta….

- Bonjour docteur Lightman ! Lança d'un ton jovial une voix dans son dos.

A croire que le monde entier prenait un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de penser.

- Bonjour Heidi.

- Le docteur Foster voulait vous voir, elle m'a dit de vous envoyer dans son bureau quand vous arriviez.

- Bien, bien, je m'y rends tout de suite, maugréa-t-il.

Bien qu'il fût heureux à ne pas avoir à inventer un quelconque prétexte pour venir la voir, il était néanmoins soucieux. Quand Gillian le demandait dans son bureau dès son arrivée, ça ne sentait pas bon. Problèmes de comptable ? Grosse affaire en vue ? Il se posta devant la porte vitrée de son bureau sans encore l'ouvrir. Il avait raison, elle faisait de la compta. Elle était concentrée sur ses fiches, mais les traits de son visage ne montraient aucune marque d'inquiétude, elle n'allait pas lui annoncer quelque chose de grave, donc. Elle était véritablement séduisante, et le pire, sans doute, c'est qu'elle-même n'en n'avait pas réellement conscience. Alors qu'il continuait de scruter son visage, Gillian avait déjà levé le nez de ses papiers, et regardait son collègue d'un air amusé. Cal entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Cal

- Bonjour Gillian. Ça va ?

Gillian était fragile en ce moment, lors de leur dernière affaire, elle s'était fortement impliquée, et la mort de son amie l'avait profondément touchée. Elle lui répondit un « ça va » d'un ton chevrotant et accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle s'était levée pour atterrir dans les bras de son collègue. Des moments comme celui-là étaient nombreux, aussi doux les uns que les autres, mais il le savait, il ne ressentait pas que de l'affection pour elle, autre chose de bien plus puissant l'envahissait lorsqu'il l'enlaçait.

Presque à regret, Cal desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Heidi m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

Elle se détacha de lui.

- Oui, à cause de la dernière affaire, j'avais complètement oublié que…

- Que quoi ?

Cal était sur son petit nuage, il lui souriait d'un air rêveur, leurs mains étaient encore entrelacées…

- Cal, tu me déconcentres, dit-elle abruptement.

Ses mains se détachèrent des siennes. Elle avait passé sa main furtivement derrière son oreille. Oui, elle était gêné diagnostiqua le scientifique qu'il était. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Ah ouais ? dit-il d'un ton à la fois badin et amusé

Elle pencha la tête en signe de reproche et s'éloigna de lui. Elle prit son regard le plus sérieux.

- C'est à propos de Jack…

- Jack Rader ? ah non ne me dit pas qu'il vient…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Il y a quelques semaines, il nous a envoyé des invitations pour…

- Pour une intervention où il reconnait publiquement, à genoux devant moi, que je suis meilleur que lui, qu'il me doit tout et que…

- Cal, soit sérieux s'il te plait.

Il fronça les sourcils, passer d'une douce étreinte à une conversation sur cet escroc de Jack le rebutait. Jack Rader avait été l'un de ses protégés un temps durant. Celui-ci n'avait pas mis longtemps à se détacher de sa tutelle pour devenir un rival. Un rival pas bien dangereux, puisque son idiotie n'avait d'égale que sa vanité démesurée, mais tout de même. La seule et unique fois où il était revenu dans les locaux du groupe, Cal était au Mexique, pour prendre de soi-disant vacances. Heureusement d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait pas été là… Parce que….

- Bon, il nous invite à quoi ?

- A un colloque.

Cal haussa les sourcils de surprise, il était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Parce qu'il fait des colloques lui maintenant ?

- Oui. Et je pense que nous devrions y aller.

- Et pourquoi ? On s'en fiche royalement… Quoique, avoir un point d'observation sur un rival, ce qu'il fait, hmmmm, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose…

- Ah, je te retrouve enfin Cal.

Elle lui souriait de nouveau. Parce que quand il la tenait dans ses bras en employant un ton badin, il n'était pas à sa place ? Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être cruelle parfois…

- Oui, mais on a du boulot, et…

- Cal, ne commence pas à être de mauvaise foi. Loker et Ria s'en sortiront à merveille pour faire tourner le groupe sans nous, en ce moment, il n'y a que des affaires courantes, rien d'exceptionnel, on peut se passer de tes services durant quatre jours.

Soudain, le principal avantage que représentait ce séminaire lui apparut. S'ils allaient à ce séminaire, ce n'était que Gillian et lui, lui et Gillian. Même si cette douce perspective était assombrie par le fait qu'il allait devoir faire office de figurant à des réunions tenues par le dernier abruti fini que la Terre n'est jamais porté, l'idée de passer quelques jours avec Gillian était loin de lui déplaire. Et de toute façon, Gillian allait le faire céder quelles que soient ses réticences.

- Et c'est où, ce… « colloque» ?

- A Philadelphie, c'est dans cinq jours….

- Le temps de réserver un vol, un hôtel… Oui, bon allons-y.

Peut-être avait-il cédé un peu trop vite pour que Gillian ne se doute de ce qui le réjouissait soudainement à l'idée d'aller à ce maudit séminaire. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

- Non, je t'interdis d'intervenir à tout bout de champ durant les réunions Cal. Il s'agira juste d'observer, non pas de tenter d'humilier Rader. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi tu le détestes autant…

Elle était bien trop modeste pour penser que, ce qui réjouissait soudainement son collègue, c'était de passer quelques jours à ses côtés.

- Et toi tu ne m'as jamais étalé les raisons qui font que tu n'apprécies pas Zoé… Dit-il en prenant un ton faussement détaché.

Au lieu de se rapprocher d'elle comme il avait été tenté de le faire, il avait choisi de s'affaler sur le canapé de la pièce, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas soupçonner trop fortement un quelconque sous-entendu.

- Tu sais très bien que ça s'appelle de l'évitement ta réponse, Cal.

Il se leva brusquement, il commençait à l'énerver, il le sentait, et cette discussion ne tournait pas à son avantage. Il était temps de déguerpir.

- Et toi là, ce que tu viens de faire, on pourrait appeler ça de l'évitement sur l'évitement, pointa-t-il en sortant.

Elle le suivit en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Bon alors, on y va à ce séminaire? lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je t'ai dit, oui, Gillian.

Il aimait la façon dont il avait formulé sa dernière phrase, il donnait l'impression d'aller à ce colloque avec elle comme s'il lui faisait une faveur. Il l'abandonna et traversa le couloir avec sa démarche caractéristique que tout le monde lui connaissait : celle d'un cow-boy dans un saloon où il règne en maitre.

Il se surprit à frétiller d'impatience, il aurait voulu déjà être dans cinq jours. Il fallait se calmer, sinon quelqu'un allait finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose… Porté par ses pensées, il atterrit dans la salle principale de travail où se trouvaient Loker et Ria.

- Alors, comme ça, quand j'ai le dos tourné, on marivaude ?

Ria afficha un air ahuri, tandis que celui de son collègue ressemblait plus à de la gêne. Alors comme ça Loker avait des vues sur Ria… Et celle-ci ne s'en doutait pas, ou faisait semblant. Décidant de ne pas approfondir plus leur cas, Cal s'avança vers eux.

- Avec Gillian, on part pour un.. euh… un colloque dans cinq jours.

- Et dire que pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que vous alliez annoncer « on part pour un.. euh.. un week-end en amoureux », siffla Loker en l'imitant.

Assis au plus profond de sa chaise matelassée, celui-ci était tout content d'avoir réussi à saisir la première occasion de se venger de son patron qui l'avait accusé de marivaudage. Il cherchait du regard un quelconque soutien de la part de Ria qui elle faisait semblant d'être plongée dans l'analyse d'une vidéo. Cal gardait résolument son sang-froid, bien décidé à en découdre.

- Loker, je ne vous paye pas à tenter de désarçonner de façon maladroite votre patron qui vous est mille fois supérieur. Vous devriez aider Ria, par exemple, installez-vous à côté d'elle, lui dit-il les dents serrées en insistant sur le dernier mot. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Loker afin que sa collègue n'entende pas : je n'ai pas le temps pour vous délivrer quelques cours afin de séduire la demoiselle, va falloir vous débrouiller seul mon gars.

Loker ignora sa réponse :

- Et ces conférences, tout le groupe Lightman est invité non ? Je suppose que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vienne vous accompagner alors ? J'ai toujours été intéressé par les réunions de discussion sur euh… sur quoi déjà ?

Lightman lui tira un sourire carnassier :

- Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit. Et de toute façon, il est hors de question que vous veniez, ici ou là-bas, vous êtes de toute manière de la dernière des utilités. Et je préfère que ce soit Ria qui fasse office de nounou et non pas moi.

Loker semblait avoir le bec cloué : en signe de reddition, il choisit le silence. Cal leur exposa alors les consignes que ses deux employés devaient suivre durant son absence.

- Et pas de bêtise n'est ce pas ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes filmés !


	3. Chapitre III : enthousiasme

- Ah mais c'est trop chouuuuuettte ! Ah mais c'est super coooooooool !

A force de rester assis dessus, son corps allait finir par fossiliser sur le canapé. Depuis qu'il était rentré, à peine lui avait-il annoncé qu'il partait quelques jours avec Gillian, sa fille était devenue infernale. Elle s'extasiait en répétant ces deux phrases, « chouette » et « cool » paraissant désormais les deux seuls mots de vocabulaire qu'elle connaissait. Aussi, à son retour, Cal avait remarqué que l'épidémie des post-it « DIS-LUI » s'était propagée et avait durement sévit : il en retrouvait jusque dans la salle de bains, au fond de ses pantoufles, et sur chaque pince à linge de la buanderie. Sa fille était une dangereuse monomaniaque. « Et encore, tu n'en as pas découvert la moitié ! » se vanta-t-elle. Autant la veille avait-elle fait preuve d'une maturité notable, autant aujourd'hui était-elle sur le point de crier dans toute la baraque « Il est amoureux, il est amoureux ! » à la manière d'une gamine de cinq ans.

- Em ? Tu peux essayer de te calmer ? Lui dit-il.

- Elle retomba d'un coup, et rejoignit son père sur le canapé où il était affalé.

- Excuse-moi. Je sais, je suis lourde, mais j'aimerais tellement que cette histoire ait une issue digne d'un conte de fées, lui dit-elle rêveuse.

- Tu lis beaucoup trop de romans à l'eau de rose, la taquina-t-il d'un coup de coude.

- Mais je pense sérieusement que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… et…

Cal ne l'écoutait plus. C'était bien ça le problème : elle était faite plus pour lui que lui pour elle. Depuis son mariage raté, entre ses fricotages, ses aventures sans lendemain et ses liaisons dépourvues d'avenir, il semblait condamné à l'instabilité amoureuse. Et Gillian ne méritait pas que quelqu'un lui inflige cela. Et d'un autre côté, il plaçait Gillian au-dessus de toutes les autres femmes. Sa priorité avait toujours été de la protéger. Et franchir « la ligne », devenir plus qu'un ami, pouvait tout détruire.

- Papa ? Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Sa fille avait vite fait de remarquer l'auditeur de son exhortation était déjà redevenu un penseur autonome.

- Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas réfléchir de façon complètement rationnelle à cette histoire. Tu ne pourras pas construire une articulation d'arguments en bon scientifique. Ça doit venir de là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur.

- Quand je dis que tu lis beaucoup trop de romans à l'eau de rose, recommença-t-il moqueur.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu veux un argument scientifique comme quoi tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Va s'y, sors toujours, maugréa-t-il curieux.

- Tu te souviens de la batterie de test que tu avais fait avec le scan du service psychiatrique de l'armée ?

- Moui

- Donne-moi ton ordinateur.

- Non, c'est bon Emily, souffla-t-il, je sais, quand je vois une photo de Gillian...

- Ton cerveau s'illumine, termina-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

**Nota Bene : _sachez que j'ai complètement conscience que le titre que j'ai choisi pour cette fic' est absolument minable... Mais pour l'instant, je peine à en trouver un bon. ;) _**


	4. Chapitre IV : provocation ?

Les cinq jours qui le séparaient du colloque passèrent finalement à une telle vitesse que Cal ne put s'adonner sérieusement à d'interminables réflexions sur ce qui adviendrait ou non à Philadelphie. Après tout, quelle femme lui avait déjà résisté ? Assis confortablement derrière son bureau, Cal Ligthman tentait par tous les moyens de se rassurer. Néanmoins, une désagréable impression l'envahissait depuis quelques temps : il oubliait quelque chose. Ah oui, appeler Zoé pour qu'elle prenne Emily durant son escapade avec Gillian. Enfin, durant le temps du colloque. Le sourire rêveur qu'il affichait se transforma en grimace : ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir qui l'attendait dans les prochaines minutes.

- Ah, et depuis quand tu vas à des conférences qui ne sont pas les tiennes, toi ? Et en plus, à un colloque organisé par quelqu'un auquel tu trouves tous les défauts de la Terre ?

- A vrai dire, à l'origine, je n'étais pas censé y aller… Puis..

- La voix de ton maitre t'y a contraint, conclut-elle à sa place avec une intonation qui ne ressemblait pas à de la taquinerie

- Zoé.. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas quand tu parles de Gillian en ces termes, se défendit-il. Oui c'est son idée, certes, mais…

- Mais ça ne te déplait pas de passer quelques jours avec ta… Gillian ?

- Tu es agaçante à la fin à terminer de mes phrases ! s'était-il énervé

Aussi la discussion téléphonique s'était-elle vite terminée après cela.

- Vous savez, si vous me donnez l'enregistrement, je pourrai déterminer si il y a une once de jalousie dans ses propos, fit une voix amusée dans le bureau.

Cal n'en revenait pas : c'était Loker qui se tenait là, devant lui, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son entretien avec sa femme. Comment avait-il fait pour entrer sans se faire entendre ?

- Et vous, si je vous dis que je vais vous éjecter de ce bureau à coup de pieds dans les fesses, vous y voyez une once d'humour ou vous êtes convaincu que je suis tout à fait sérieux ? le menaça-t-il en se levant, ou il vous faut l'un de vos logiciels ultra-perfectionnés pour le déterminer ? Ah oui, parce que j'oubliais, vous, vous n'avez ni de don, ni les capacités intellectuelles pour déceler ces choses-là.

- Tenez, ce sont les papiers que vous m'aviez demandés, répondit Loker en se dirigeant vers la sortie, éberlué par ce que venait de lui dire son patron.

Une fois Loker dehors, Cal remarqua que Gillian se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie que vous avez tous à écouter les conversations ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Cal, tu es dur avec Eli parfois. Et tu sais autant que moi que c'est un garçon brillant…

Elle avait pris place dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir du bureau, lui faisant face.

- Il me pousse à bout parfois. Tu venais me voir pour quoi au fait ?

Elle lui paraissait trop douce. De telle sorte qu'en lui parlant, la voix de Cal ne semblait pouvoir adopter une inflexion agressive. Elle se pinça les lèvres :

- J'avais juste envie de papoter. Avec toi, voilà tout, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Ses lèvres dessinaient maintenant un sourire. Il crut percevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie, mais raisonnablement, il pensa que le moment était mal choisi pour se faire des idées.

- Je vois, lui répondit-il d'un regard interrogateur. Il s'était de nouveau assis dans sa chaise rembourrée derrière son bureau, ce qui lui donnait, croyait-il, des airs de chef. Il avait mis un après l'autre ses pieds en les croisant sur son bureau. Un court silence se fit.

- Et puis, je te sens tendu Cal, c'est la perspective d'aller à ce séminaire qui te travaille autant ? Tu es fatigué ?

Cal n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ces paroles, car tout en disant cela, Gillian avait décollé du fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir sur son bureau, du côté où il se trouvait. Même si la façon dont elle était assise était plutôt sage, ses courbes ressortaient agréablement de l'angle où Cal la voyait. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, c'était de la provocation ou quoi ? S'il se félicitait d'une chose envers Gillian c'était de ne pas la reluquer dans tous les sens comme il le fait la plupart du temps, avec la plupart des femmes. Ou du moins de le faire plus discrètement. Mais il ne fallait pas le tenter non plus.

- Tu disais ? Ah oui.. Euh Non, non je… commença-t-il

Voilà qu'elle le perturbait, et elle n'était pas du même genre que Zoé, à finir ses phrases. Tant pis, il fallait l'affronter. Il s'élança depuis sa chaise, fit le tour de son bureau sur lequel elle était assise. Elle lui faisait dos, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu sais Gillian, tu devrais arrêter de jouer les innocentes avec moi… insinua-t-il

Gillian n'eut le temps de répondre à cet assaut inattendu, car Ria avait passé la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

- Gillian, euh, dit-elle en marquant une petite pause, les enregistrements sont arrivés, Eli a déjà commencé à les analyser, mais vous m'aviez de vous prévenir quand on nous les transmettait, donc voilà, ils sont là.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à la fois nerveux et gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait Gillian et Lightman dans des situations qui prêtaient à confusion, et même si contrairement à cette mégère de Loker elle refusait d'en tirer une quelconque conclusion, elle était dans l'embarras. Par contre, ses deux patrons avaient levé la tête en sa direction, le plus naturellement du monde, sans une pointe de gêne.

- Je vous emboîte le pas Ria, lui annonça Gillian en descendant de son perchoir.

Comment faisaient-ils, réfléchit Ria, pour ne pas se sentir du tout gênés quand elle les surprenait involontairement de la sorte ? Le plus admirable, c'était que elle soit gênée, et eux, du tout. Eli avait sans doute raison, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être que des amis.

* * *

**NB : Le cinquième volet ne saurait tarder à arriver, nous quitterons la tête de Cal pour celle de Gillian. Je rappelle que vos suggestions et conseils sont largement les bienvenues, le manque d'inspiration me fout la trouille ;) **

**NB (bis) : Mes remerciements à Allison71230 qui a déniché un titre tout mignon pour le chapitre 2 ! (en cogitant hier soir, je me suis finalement dit que le mot "post-it" n'était pas très vendeur pour le titre d'une histoire, ce sera donc, pour l'instant, "Colloque ou... escapade en amoureux ?", à l'image de cette histoire qui dégouline de guimauve ;) ) **


	5. Chapitre V : attente

Des romans à l'eau de rose, Gillian Foster en avait lu au moins un bon demi-millier. Et elle devait l'admettre, à part rêver à des histoires qui ne lui arriveraient jamais, être une experte dans ce domaine ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose. Hormis peut-être le fait que ces romans-là semblaient lui montrer à quel point sa vie amoureuse à elle était proche du chaos. Maintenant, même si elle convenait parfaitement du fait qu'elle ne perdrait jamais son côté romantique à l'extrême, sa carapace s'était résolument endurcie au fil des années, elle qui avait cru pendant si longtemps au prince charmant. D'ailleurs les princes charmants n'étaient jamais en retard, eux. Même le jour où il a un avion à prendre, il trouve le moyen de ne pas être à l'heure. Assise sur ce fauteuil identique à des centaines d'autres dans cet immense aéroport, elle s'arrêta brusquement de penser. Pas besoin de tous les diplômes en psychologie qu'elle avait obtenus pour voir où en venait son esprit : romans d'amour, puis prince charmant, puis enfin, Cal. Pauvre fille, se réprimanda-t-elle. C'était préoccupant : tout, tout, et absolument tout servait de prétexte pour penser à lui. Elle se soupçonnait même d'apprécier le whisky de Glenmorangie(1) parce que lui en raffolait, d'avoir acheté, écouté et réécouté _Sticky Fingers _(2) parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était l'un de ses albums favoris. Et cela ne tenait pas seulement au fait que Cal possédait un charisme édifiant. Tiens, voilà qu'elle lui faisait un compliment maintenant. Elle voyait bien la pente dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait avec délice un peu plus chaque jour, et lutter contre cette inclination paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

- Je vous regarde depuis un petit moment, madame, et, vous allez surement me trouver un peu cavalier, mais, je vous trouve irrésistible, je vous offre un café ?

Cette voix, derrière son dos, elle la connaissait bien, trop bien, beaucoup trop bien.

- Bonjour Cal, lui dit-elle sans surprise en se retournant. Inutile de te signaler le fait que tu es en retard.

Il s'était déjà affalé dans le fauteuil qui faisait dos au sien.

- Le ton du reproche te va mal Gillian, j'te jure, ça sonne faux, la nargua-t-il. On fait enregistrer les bagages et on va le prendre ce café alors ?

Ce qu'il y avait de bien entre Cal et elle, c'est qu'il n'y avait que très rarement des moments de silence, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire, et rares étaient les disputes.

- A propos, le fameux colloque se tient à Jefferson University, Rader a proposé des réservations dans l'hôtel qui se trouve dans la même avenue… commença Gillian quand ils se trouvaient dans la file d'attente.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai réservé dans un autre hôtel que celui-ci. Et au fait, tu as emmené quel roman à l'eau de rose pour ces trois jours ? Hein ? La taquina-t-il

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Non, non, je demandais ça par… curiosité. Eh, au fait t'as vu les deux qui se trouvent dans la file de droite derrière nous ? Je suis prêt à te parier que…

- Oui, que sa femme va demander le divorce dans moins d'un mois. Vu les moues de dédain qu'elle affiche à répétition, c'est une question de semaines.

- Hé ! Et depuis quand le docteur Foster s'amuse à décrypter les micro-expressions ? Ce n'est pas ta spécialité... Hmm ?

- Peut-être à force de côtoyer le brillant et charismatique docteur Lightman, répondit-t-elle non sans ironie.

* * *

**Notes : **

(1) _Whisky de Glenmorangie_ : c'est du scotch, et... Il faut avoir les boyaux bien accrochés, c'est disons... plutôt robuste. _  
_

(2) _Sticky Fingers _: album absolument superbe des Rolling Stones. Je n'ai pas souvenir que Cal mentionne à un moment une quelconque préférence musicale, alors comme il est anglais j'ai opté pour un groupe de la même nationalité. Pourquoi pas les Beatles alors ? Je vous rappelle que Cal Lightman est interprété par Tim Roth et non pas par Orlando Bloom : ses tatouages, ses rôles tarantinesques et son côté "destroy" qui ressort jusque dans son jeu d'acteur le range plus dans la catégorie "Rebels of Rock'n Roll" que "Minets de la Pop". J'espère que ma justification convainc tout le monde, et, au passage, je n'ai absolument rien contre Orlando Bloom (et encore moins contre les Beatles) ;)

* * *

_**NB : Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils n'ont plus qu'à se le dire. Elle est pas belle la vie ? **_

_**Pour les prochains épisodes, on embarque pour Philadelphie. Le manque d'inspiration commence à me guetter, peut-être faudra-t-il attendre un jour ou deux pour les chapitres 6 et 7. ;) **_

_**Et merci pour les reviews, ça motive énormément ! :) **_


	6. Chapitre VI : un pari anodin

**Philadelphie, nous voilà ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cette première journée de colloque aurait pu être d'un profond ennui pour Cal Lightman. Sur certains aspects, c'était bien le cas : dirigées par Rader, les conférences étaient toutes plus moroses les unes que les autres, sans parler de leur sujet de fond… Jack était vraiment un escroc, et qui plus est, il n'avait rien compris aux sciences du comportement. Installé au plus profond de son siège, Cal Lightman se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, à écouter déblatérer cet incompétent de la première espèce. En plus, Philadelphie était loin d'être une ville inintéressante : des bars à tous les coins de rues, un centre historique, des musées… Et lui, il était coincé là, alors qu'il y a avait tant de choses à voir. Il n'avait jamais autant éprouvé l'expression "perdre son temps". Sans parler de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Gillian de ne pas faire d'éclats, de ne pas intervenir, et surtout de ne pas contredire, car ils étaient là « pour observer » selon ses mots. D'ailleurs l'aspect positif de cette journée, c'était bien elle. Sa robe turquoise sans manches et avec son décolleté en V trop sage pour laisser entrevoir quoique ce soit était une intarissable source de pensées fantasques quand il la regardait.

- Gillian, vous êtes renversante, l'atout séduction du groupe Lightman !

Cal se faufilait entre cette maudite foule de costards-cravates qui avaient pris d'assaut le buffet dans la salle de réception. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner quelques minutes de sa collègue sans qu'un petit malin ne parte à l'abordage. Le plus dérangeant, c'est que cette fois-ci, celui qui tentait sa chance répondait au nom de Jack Rader. Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança pour l'interrompre :

- Oui, elle est belle à en chavirer, et gentille et intelligente par-dessus le marché, commença Cal qui cachait péniblement sa véhémence. Contrairement à son associé, qui lui est vraiment odieux, continua-t-il sérieusement. Tu en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas.

Le sourire qu'il affichait était si exagéré qu'il en était menaçant.

- Désolé Lightman, je ne savais pas que j'étais sur un terrain « chasse-gardée » en parlant avec ton associée, dit-il en répondant à son sourire, ravi de discerner quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie sur le visage de son ancien collaborateur.

Rader battit en retraite rapidement. Toujours silencieuse, Gillian lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Cal.

- Bah quoi ? se renseigna Cal, avec un large sourire satisfait, mains dans les poches, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur où se trouvait adossée Gillian.

- Contrairement à toi, je possède un certain vernis social qui fait que je suis tout à fait capable de supporter Jack quelques temps…

Elle avait sciemment ignoré la dernière remarque de Rader.

- Quelques temps, souligna-t-il en maugréant. Je te protège de tout mâle conquérant qui pourrait d'importuner, ne me remercie surtout pas, continua-t-il entourant sa taille de son bras droit.

Il l'avait prise avec un tel élan qu'il l'avait décollé du mur qui lui servait d'appui.

- Tu m'accuses de te materner à longueur de journée, mais c'est l'inverse en fait ! S'exclama-t-elle doucement avec des yeux ronds.

Il la relâcha. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement passer plus de quelques heures à ses côtés sans résister à l'idée de la prendre par la taille ou de l'enlacer.

- Du tout. C'est ta personnalité qui est en train de déteindre sur la mienne, affirma Cal en se retenant de rire, je suis très influençable au fond.

Il marqua une pause comme pour réfléchir, et continua en fronçant les sourcils :

- Et puis je le revêts quand je veux mon vernis social ! D'ailleurs je suis tout à fait capable d'être charmant avec ce charlatan de Jack, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie… chuchota-t-il pour qu'aucune oreille égarée ne puisse entendre.

- Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ce que tu dis, Cal. Tu es incapable de te comporter normalement avec quelqu'un pour qui tu éprouves de la répulsion, et encore moins d'être charmant !

- On parie ? Si je parviens à être un modèle de courtoisie et de bienséance envers l'autre escroc, tu payes le dîner de ce soir. Dans le cas contraire, l'addition est pour moi, proposa-t-il.

Aux échecs, les grands maitres avaient un seul et unique coup d'avance. Pas trois ou cinq : un. En déployant une stratégie sur le long terme, s'adapter sur le court terme était essentiel. Au jeu de la manipulation, c'était sensiblement la même chose : voilà qu'au détour de la conversation il avait réussi avec brio à l'inviter à dîner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à perdre ce pari se dit-il en souriant.

- Cal, je sais que tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de sauter à la gorge de ce pauvre Rader. Tout est bon pour trouver un prétexte, et là, tu crois en avoir trouvé un. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que payer ou non le dîner de ce soir n'est pas d'un enjeu crucial pour toi. Alors non, je ne servirai pas ton plan diabolique, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard qui mélangeait sérieux et satisfaction.

Et zut. Elle avait senti qu'il y avait manipulation de sa part, mais elle se trompait lourdement sur le but de la manœuvre. Bref, elle avait envoyé valdinguer par terre l'échiquier sans le moindre état d'âme. Il fallait changer de stratégie. Il lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

- Mince, j'oublie parfois que tu as un cerveau très développé, ou que tu me connais trop, grimaça-t-il. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner de ma tentative de dissimulation ? demanda-t-il avec un air intéressé

- En m'invitant à dîner par exemple, lui répondit-elle du tact au tact.

Elle lui avait souri pour immédiatement tourner les talons ensuite afin de s'éloigner. Des années de collaboration et elle parvenait encore à le surprendre. Il n'était plus du tout certain d'être le maitre de la partie qui se jouait.

* * *

**Auto-critique : _cette fic' ressemble de plus en plus à du Barbara Cartland sans l'aisance de la plume. ;) _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, que ce soit pour m'encourager, me donner un conseil, un avis, ou pour saluer ma capacité exceptionnelle à bousiller l'esprit d'une série géniale avec une simple fic'. Je peux m'améliorer ! ;) _**


	7. Chapitre VII : aveux tacites

« Et depuis quand le docteur Gillian Foster dit apprécier _Orange mécanique _(1_)_ ? Non, mais vraiment, c'est la meilleure de l'année je crois !

- Vas-tu arrêter de t'esclaffer Cal ? Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mon film préféré, je te dis juste que je l'ai trouvé… Intéressant.

- Et moi qui pensait que _Out of Africa (_2) était pour toi à la limite du supportable, continua-t-il mort de rire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi _Out of Africa_ ?

Il se retint de rire une fois de plus.

- Il meurt Robert Redford à la fin nan ?

Elle lui asséna avec douceur un coup de coude.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être médisant parfois, lui dit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Afin de fuir la chaleur écrasante, ils s'étaient assis à même le sol de la terrasse déserte de l'hôtel pour embrasser la fraicheur de la pierre. Adossés contre la balustrade, il avait passé son bras autour de son épaule, comme il faisait si souvent. Elle leva sa tête posée sur son épaule pour rencontrer son regard.

- En tout cas, Cal, je trouve que cette soirée est vraiment… géniale. Et ce bar à vins italien que tu as déniché sur la dix-huitième avenue (3)… Waw… Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé que tous les deux en dehors du boulot…

Mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Dès qu'il la regardait son mandibule manquait de se détacher de sa mâchoire supérieure. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa robe carmin, son parfum, sa peau, tout l'étourdissait chez elle.

- Et faut que je te dise un truc rajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation

Il la resserra un peu plus contre lui.

- Moui ?

- Je crois que… Enfin non, rectifia-t-elle, je suis certaine que… tu es la personne avec qui je suis le mieux en ce monde.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'écart qui séparait leurs deux visages était si réduit qu'ils manquaient de s'effleurer. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, la Gillian qui avait bu un peu d'alcool n'était pas moins séduisante que la Gillian de tous les jours, mais elle était plus… séductrice.

- La mort de mon amie m'a fait réaliser qu'on ne dit jamais assez aux gens autour de nous à quel point on les apprécie et à quel point… on les aime.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Les mots lui manquaient affreusement. Bien qu'il ne sût quel sens lui donner, il était touché par cet aveu. Toutefois, le désir et la crainte s'entremêlaient si étroitement dans sa tête qu'articuler un mot représentait une épreuve insurmontable. Il aurait préféré ne rien dire, faire disparaitre cette distance entre leurs deux visages, goûter enfin ses lèvres, mais cette peur intestine qui l'envahissait, celle de mal interpréter ses paroles et de la perdre, l'assujettissait à l'inaction. Elle était proche de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et pourtant elle lui semblait toujours aussi inaccessible.

- Je me demande parfois quelle vie nous attendait chacun de notre côté, si on n'avait pas monté le groupe… commença-t-elle pour interrompre le silence qui menaçait de s'installer durablement.

- Je... je ne sais pas… Tu regrettes ?

- Mais non idiot, dit-elle en rigolant, je suis juste curieuse. Et je n'ai aucun remord, je te le jure…

Il n'eût pas le temps de se concentrer sur son visage pour déterminer si elle disait la vérité ou non, car elle avait attrapé sa joue avec sa main. Ce nouveau contact physique le déboussola, sa joue semblait avoir pris feu. Le visage de Gillian lui laissait constamment des incertitudes, et à cet instant, il ne savait si l'émotion dominante qui la traversait était l'espoir, la peur ou l'envie. Et lui était devenu soudainement timide. Lui qui prenait des risques immesurables au poker et à n'importe quel jeu d'hasard qui soit, il n'osait à cette seconde encourir le moindre péril : tenter de changer la nature de leur relation en un geste et se planter royalement.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, hésita légèrement, pour finalement déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit, Cal. »

Ce moment fatidique s'était écoulé à la vitesse de la lumière. Immédiatement après, elle s'était levée, escarpins dans la main.

Cal n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis comme assommé, se contentant de regarder sa silhouette gravir les marches de l'esplanade.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Est-ce vraiment à présenter ? Film de Stanley Kubrick, percutant et ultra violent.

(2) Film de Sydney Pollack, avec le beau Robert Redford et la merveilleuse Meryl Streep dans la savane africaine.

(3) Véridique : il y a bien un bar à vins italien sur la 18ème avenue à Philadelphie, les amis.

* * *

**NB : **

**_Ô nuit, belle nuit, sous un ciel d'Italie... _**

**_Comment ça je suis cruelle de terminer ce chapitre de la sorte ? La suite demain ou après-demain, en fonction de mon inspiration et de ma disponibilité ! ;) _  
**

**_Et une petite review pour un auteur en mal d'amour :D ? _**


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Merci pour vos dernières reviews, vous êtes des amours ! **

* * *

Elle s'en voulait. Le peu de vin qu'elle avait bu l'avait poussée à baratiner avec lui un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Pire, elle l'avait ouvertement courtisé et lui ne savait où se mettre, ses longs silences pour répondre à ses sous-entendus en étaient la preuve formelle. Il la considérait comme une amie et rien de plus. Ce dont elle doutait depuis quelques temps était redevenu une sèche réalité en une poignée de secondes. C'était évident. Ce rapport de séduction, Cal l'entretenait avec toutes les femmes, amies ou non, ce n'était pas un critère distinctif. En gravissant pieds nus ces marches, Gillian Foster se trouvait bête. Elle était tombée dans le piège que lui avait tendu sa propre vanité et elle était surprise d'en être si cruellement touchée. Et bien qu'elle eût tenté de réfléchir froidement à la situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'amertume qui coulait dans sa gorge.

« Non, Gillian attends !

Il s'était levé soudainement comme s'il avait reçu de façon inattendue une salve inespérée de courage. Gillian interrompit son ascension pour se tourner en sa direction.

- Oui Cal ? dit-elle la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il la rejoignit au pas de course dans l'escalier. Accroché à la rampe en fer forgé, il se posta devant elle. Elle le surplombait d'une marche. Il la contempla un moment sans parvenir à prononcer un mot : son visage était éclairé par l'unique applique de la façade de l'hôtel : de cette manière, la couleur bleue de ses yeux ressortait de façon presque surnaturelle. Sa beauté était infaillible, car immanquablement, elle le réduisait au silence et l'envoutait sans qu'aucune lutte ne puisse être rendue. Mais à cet instant, il sût qu'il ne supporterait pas une journée de plus sans lui dire. Il grimpa la dernière marche pour se mettre à son niveau. Il lui saisit la main qui n'était pas prise par ses escarpins.

- Moi aussi.

Intriguée, Gillian arqua un sourcil.

- Moi aussi quoi ?

Son visage ne dégageait aucune expression, sa voix ne laissait réfléchir aucune émotion, elle était indécryptable comme jamais. Sans indicateur, c'était décidément trop dur à avouer. Avec son autre bras, il lui entoura la taille tout en maintenant au début une distance décente. Il fit une moue d'approbation.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair, avoua-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte de telle sorte que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien.

- Moi aussi, je… dit-il en marquant une petite pause le temps de sourire, je t'aime »

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, son deuxième bras vint également entourer sa taille, Gillian posa les siens sur chacune de ses épaules en entourant son cou. A ce degré de proximité, l'hésitation et l'ambiguïté n'étaient plus permises. Il s'interdit de réfléchir plus pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**NB : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que les escaliers étaient des lieux profondément... romantiques. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, il aurait mérité d'être rattaché au précédent, mais c'était juste histoire de vous faire mariner un petit peu. ;) **

**Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le dénouement j'espère ? Je vous promets un chapitre de plus, et même peut-être deux ! **


	9. Chapitre IX

**J'ai voulu éviter le côté guimauve. Et c'est raté, encore une fois. ;) **

**Petit avertissement : il n'est pas question de sexe à proprement dit dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un tantinet érotique. (Rien de bien méchant cependant, c'est loin d'être du NC-17 à mon sens.) **

* * *

Peur. Ce mot résumait à cet instant précis la foule d'émotions qui traversait Gillian Foster depuis son réveil, la tête encore enfouie au plus profond de son oreiller. Le fragile et délicat équilibre qui régissait jusque-là leurs liens affectifs avait superbement volé en éclats. Et le contact de cette main encore endormie contre son dos nu le lui rappelait à chaque seconde. Il était là, le virage inéluctable que leur relation devait emprunter. Mais ce tournant n'était cependant pas complètement achevé, et c'était précisément ce qui l'angoissait. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Une multitude de questions qui se conjuguaient étroitement se bousculait dans sa tête. Après une pareille nuit, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être heureuse à cet instant précis, ou du moins de ne pas l'être complètement. Maintenant tout aurait pu paraitre simple : l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle aimait – cependant ça, elle le savait déjà- mais mieux encore, il l'aimait. Cette peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atténuer était à son sens le symptôme d'une chose : ils avaient dangereusement planté le pied dans l'inconnu.

Lorsque Cal Lightman se décida à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière filtrait déjà à travers les persiennes. La première chose qu'il vit fut une robe carmin, délaissée sur le sol au pied du lit. Il sourit franchement lorsque son regard se porta sur la lampe où trônait suspendu un soutien-gorge noir, l'une des dernières victimes de son effeuillage anarchique de la veille. Il soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit que sous sa main, c'était bien la peau de Gillian Foster qui se trouvait là.

Cal se retourna pour que son regard vienne rencontrer le sien. C'était bien elle, déjà réveillée à ses côtés, qui le fixait d'un œil bleu, la tête à demi-enfoncée dans l'oreiller, en lui faisant un petit sourire. Et en plus, complètement nue, gloussa-t-il intérieurement. Accoudé sur son oreiller, il lui caressa la joue avec son autre main.

- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il

- Bonjour Cal, répondit-elle en se redressant légèrement avant de venir se lover contre lui.

- J'espère vraiment que, si je suis en train de rêver, je ne vais jamais me réveiller, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et le dévisagea sérieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis tira un sourire malicieux avant de lui pincer le bras. Il étouffa un léger cri de douleur et la regarda interloqué.

- Alors ? Maintenant, au moins, tu es sûr de ne pas rêver, expliqua-t-elle avec le même sourire.

Surpris par cette attaque physique, il la contempla amusé.

- Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Ah mais je n'ai rien dit ! riposta-t-il.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je fasse cela, susurra-t-elle en le renversant pour l'embrasser.

Depuis quelques heures, Cal explorait des facettes du caractère de Gillian, qui, même si elles étaient loin de lui déplaire, lui étaient totalement inconnues.

- J'me doutais bien que la Gillian que-tout-le-monde-trouve-adorable était une tigresse une fois dans un lit, lui dit-il le regard empli d'envie quand elle lâcha prise.

En fait non, ç'avait été surprenant : la qualification « tigresse » restait certes hautement exagéré, mais Gillian prenait les devants, menait la danse presque. Elle répondit à son regard par un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus approfondi. Cependant, il la repoussa légèrement après que quelques secondes se soient écoulées. Ses traits qui affichaient jusque-là un sourire béat se crispèrent.

- Gill, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois voir un brin de peur sur ton visage. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? L'interrogea-t-il

Elle soupira et se laissa aller sur son torse. C'était rare qu'il réussisse à lire ses émotions.

- Tu es aux aguets dès le matin à ce que je constate, marmonna-t-elle narquoisement.

- Gill, je te jure que c'est malgré moi, s'excusa-t-il en la cajolant. Mais on se dit tout non ? Alors ? insista-t-il.

Il la sentit de nouveau soupirer sur son torse. Ça ressemblait à de l'exaspération. Elle le fixa avec ses deux grands yeux bleus avant de lâcher le morceau :

- Oui, j'ai peur Cal.

- Oui, mais de quoi ? dit-il inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas peur toi ?

- C'est de l'évitement ça. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

- De la suite.

En disant cela, elle s'était remis dos au lit à ses côtés. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- De la suite ? Mais on est ensemble non ? dit-il avec un sourire qui mêlait jubilation et anxiété.

- Oui, mais comment on va gérer ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, avant, notre relation suivait une certaine ligne, on était, dit-elle avant d'hésiter, amis et collègues. Maintenant on est…

- Amoureux et collègues, lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

- C'est beaucoup plus lourd de conséquences que tu n'as l'air de l'envisager Cal, cette différence.

Elle lui avait rétorqué ça d'une traite, avec sévérité, avant de se reprendre, la mine désolée.

- Pardon Cal, désolée de t'ennuyer avec ça dès maintenant, je…

- Comment toi nue pourrait-elle m'ennuyer ? sourit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Moi, le seul truc dont j'ai peur, c'est de te perdre.

Il lui embrassa la main.

- C'est vrai, il va falloir jongler avec des points dangereux, compléta-t-il, du genre boulot et sentiments… mais on va gérer hein ? J'ai trop à perdre dans cette histoire : mon associée, ma meilleure amie, mon amour…

Elle laisse échapper un sourire tendre. Il passa une main sur sa joue avant d'ajouter :

- En fait, il faut imaginer que notre relation est un puzzle. Elle a été pendant un temps un puzzle bien agencé, que l'on pensait résolu. Ensuite, des pièces ont commencé à bouger. Maintenant, tout a volé dans tous les sens. A présent, le but, c'est de reformer le puzzle, non pas comme avant, mais dans un autre ordre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je suppose que tu es fier de ta métaphore ?

Son rire éclatait. Enfin. Il lui sourit :

- Ne te fais pas de souci, d'accord mon amour ? Tu es l'une des dernières personnes en ce monde à laquelle je voudrais faire du mal.

L'apostrophe « mon amour » qui résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Gillian.

Il avait peur autant qu'elle sinon plus. Il était même terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, à l'idée de tout perdre. Mais il était résolu à lui cacher.

Elle s'était blottie contre lui, il avait commencé à lui embrasser la joue, puis le cou, puis l'épaule, approchant l'air de rien sa tête contre sa poitrine. Au moment où elle sentait son souffle contre son sein gauche, elle demanda brusquement :

- Cal ?

- Oui ?

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle grimaça.

- Attention, ça va pas te plaire.

Il prit un air ravi.

- Je répète, tant que tu ne portes aucun vêtement, je pense qu'il va en falloir beaucoup pour que quelque chose me déplaise.

Il l'avait plaquée contre le matelas, Ses caresses se faisaient plus précises, ses baisers aussi.

- Alors, tu voulais dire quoi ? Parce que je risque de manquer de concentration très prochainement là, annonça-t-il avec espièglerie.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

- C'est sûr, on aurait pu s'en passer, de cette question, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée de...

- … De ce que je vais te faire dans les prochaines minutes… ? Gillian, après la nuit qu'on a passée, on sait tous les deux que l'innocence n'est qu'une façade chez toi, ricana-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son bas-ventre.

- Non, de quelle heure il est, dit-elle à bout de souffle

- On s'en fiche royalement, Gillian, souffla-t-il tout occupé à continuer ce qu'il avait amorcé.

- Attends, je jette juste un coup d'œil sur ta montre

Il emprisonna fermement ses deux poignets à l'aide de ses mains.

- En aucune manière, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard à elle était maintenant chargé de suspicion.

- En fait, tu sais parfaitement quelle heure il est, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- C'est à peu près ça, avoua-t-il.

Elle fit mine d'hésiter, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche, en lui agrippant la tête. Ce n'était surement pas une reddition, mais plutôt une diversion. Car quelques secondes après, Cal, trop occupé à rendre le baiser qu'il avait reçu de sa compagne, relâcha son attention, convaincu que cette question d'heure était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour empoigner d'un geste sec la montre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

- Traitresse ! lâcha-t-il médusé par sa perfidie.

Elle pinça les lèvres :

- 13h09 ? Sérieusement ?

- Non, mais elle s'arrête parfois cette montre et…

Elle lui tira des yeux ronds.

- Tu mens.

Il rendit les armes.

- Oui, il est 13h09 en effet, dit-il en se saisissant de la montre. Et alors ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Bah quoi ?

On n'est pas venu à Philadelphie pour s'envoyer en l'air trois jours d'affilée dans une chambre d'hôtel, Cal.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire carnassier.

- Ah oui ? C'est bien dommage !

- Cal, on devrait peut-être retourner au séminaire… commença-t-elle.

- De toute façon, ils ont déjà remarqué notre absence. Alors à quoi bon ?

Voyant la mine peu convaincue de Gillian, il suggéra :

- Et si on profitait de ces trois jours qui nous restent pour visiter la ville, se balader, découvrir les restaus sympas, et le soir, on revisite notre chambre d'hôtel. Bref, on se fait un mini-voyage de noces.

- Ce n'est pas du tout, du tout raisonnable, mais… le tableau est tentant, concéda-t-elle.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

- Vu à la rapidité à laquelle tu te laisses convaincre, je soupçonne fortement qu'aller au colloque aujourd'hui n'a jamais été dans tes intentions. Tu voulais juste que je choisisse pour toi, hein ?

Elle le renversa pour le plaquer contre le lit à son tour. A présent à califourchon sur lui, elle lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- C'est peut-être vrai. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à oublier que tu es un expert dans la manipulation.

Décidant qu'ils avaient assez parlé pour l'instant, elle fondit sur lui pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

* * *

**NB **

**Comme d'hab : merci pour vos derniers reviews, votre bienveillance n'a d'égale que votre indulgence. **

**Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Ah oui, aussi, pour l'ultime chapitre, des suggestions ? Parce que je commence à sécher sérieusement ;) **


	10. Chapter X

**Je me suis finalement laissée séduire par l'idée d'écrire encore quelques chapitres supplémentaires... ;) **

**Rengaine habituelle : merci pour vos reviews (Lecteurs, je vous aime) et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le bouton pour faire machine arrière n'existait pas. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs, s'était-elle aussitôt empressée d'ajouter pour se rassurer et surtout pour que celui qui se tenait en face d'elle n'ait le temps de remarquer que l'ombre d'un doute, d'une inquiétude, traversait ses pensées. S'il était un expert pour déceler les émotions d'autrui via leur visage, elle en était une pour ne rien laisser paraître. C'était ça l'un des fruits de leur long partenariat : en matière de gestion des émotions, Gillian s'y connaissait. Ou peut-être qu'il lui faisait grâce de ses remarques scientifiques, c'était une hypothèse envisageable.

"Dernière nuit à Philadelphie, annonça-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Il lui tira son plus beau sourire carnassier, pour lui laisser penser fort pertinemment qu'il était rempli d'idées autres que celle de dormir pour profiter du temps restant. Il lui avait attrapé la taille pour l'approcher. Ces trois jours avaient été à la hauteur de leurs espérances, c'est-à-dire magnifiques. Ils avaient déambulés en parfaits touristes dans les quartiers folkloriques, avec pour seul souci de trouver un restaurant le soir venu tout en évitant soigneusement les lieux où auraient pu se trouver les participants d'un certain colloque. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel aurait pu affirmer que ces jours avaient fini sensiblement de la même manière : deux silhouettes riantes quelque peu éméchées montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre en se soutenant amoureusement.

Ses pensées l'avaient de nouveau assaillie à une telle intensité qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que Cal entreprenait de dégrafer un à un les boutons de sa robe. Il procédait lentement, d'un regard à la fois appréciateur et prédateur.

- Alors ? Lui souffla-t-il alors que le troisième bouton cédait sous ses mains, la salle de bain ? le bureau ? ou – une lueur perfide lui alluma le visage à cet instant – la terrasse ?

- On a déjà épuisé toutes les possibilités, alors autant aller sur le lit, lui murmura-t-elle les lèvres presque posées sur les siennes.

- Une traditionaliste, voilà ce que tu es, siffla-t-il moqueur, mais à ta guise, pour une fois que je te laisse le choix.

Le cinquième bouton se détacha, laissant entrevoir sérieusement sa poitrine. Il ajouta :

- Elle est chouette ta robe, mais je te préfère sans.

Mais il s'arrêta, constatant cette fois-ci de façon trop évidente qu'elle était de nouveau la proie de ses pensées, pensées qui ne concernaient en rien le moment présent. Néanmoins il opta pour un :

- Tu veux la salle de bain finalement ?

- Non, le lit, je ne céderai pas.

- Gilliiian… soupira-t-il, je suis prêt à croire que tu pensais à tout sauf à ça.

Il l'enlaça et la berça doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cette fois plus inquisitrice

- Non, après tu vas dire que j'ai le don de dire des choses au mauvais moment, supplia-t-elle en riant.

- Non, je pense plutôt que tu as le don de penser des choses au mauvais moment, corrigea-t-il en souriant, allez, dis moi.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et lui fit signe de faire de même en tapotant dessus. Elle s'exécuta, et positionna sa tête contre son torse. Alors qu'elle ôtait une à une ses chaussures à l'aide seule de ses pieds, il grimaça :

- Reboutonne-moi cette robe veux-tu avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sinon je ne vais pas écouter. Dis moi tout, ajouta-t-il une fois la robe refermée.

- Là tout va bien, on file le parfait amour… commença-t-elle en hésitant.

- Et alors ? C'est plutôt chouette non ? Tu veux déjà qu'on se dispute ? Non, parce que je suis un expert en la matière hein ! railla-t-il en pensant à Zoé.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ici, les paramètres sont différents, quand on rentrera à Washington, on retrouvera la réalité : et qui nous dit que ne va pas tout mettre en l'air ? Je voulais vraiment que notre relation évolue dans ce sens mais…

- Mais tu angoisses, conclut-il à sa place.

Conclusion pertinente, puisqu'il sentit sa tête hocher contre son torse.

- Gillian, j'ai peur moi aussi, tu t'en doutes. Cette relation va bousculer un tas de trucs, c'est sûr mais… Le meilleur moyen de savoir comment ça va se passer, c'est de tenter le coup non ?

Cal était un homme qui se laissait facilement séduire par ce vieil adage quelque peu discutable « mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets ». A cela s'ajoutait qu'il était brutalement heureux et surtout affreusement amoureux, ce qui avait pour effet d'envahir son cerveau du doux sentiment d'insouciance. Cette insupportable légèreté avait pour résultat contradictoire qu'il appréhendait un peu la suite tout en étant fermement persuadé que tout allait se dérouler à merveille. Cette manière de raisonner était quelque peu égoïste, car il sentait ces flots d'angoisse qui immergeaient par moment le visage de Gillian . Mais, bon sang, maintenant, qu'il la tenait là, dans ses bras, la sentant allongée le long de son torse, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour tenir toutes ces années sans franchir le pas.

- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, montrant ainsi gestuellement qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue.

Car pour elle, c'était sans doute le contraire : elle préférait le regret au remord. Sa nature angoissée ne lui permettait pas d'élire comme style de vie la phrase inverse.

- Tu ne me crois pas complètement aujourd'hui, mais l'avenir me donnera raison, tu verras, tu n'auras aucun remord.

Elle soupira. Il avait peut-être du mal à lire son visage, mais il la comprenait profondément. Il sourit quand elle se mit à califourchon sur lui pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient amorcé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'empara de nouveau de sa robe, sa respiration s'accéléra franchement quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Le canapé finalement ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne devienne plus audacieuse.

- Rien ne nous interdit de déménager sur le lit ensuite, objecta-t-elle en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle se redressa, sous le regard surpris de Cal.

- Au fait ? On fait quoi pour Ria, Eli et tous les autres au boulot ? et pour ta fille ? On leur annonce directement ou on attend de voir ?

Il soupira. Elle comprenait difficilement qu'avant un acte de cette nature, il n'était pas tout à fait le même, n'avait pas tous les neurones à la bonne place, et que donc il ne réfléchissait pas comme en temps normal, c'est-à-dire le plus intelligemment possible, du moins quand il était question de leur relation.

- On peut en parler après non ? devant sa mine désolée, il ajouta : non, y a pas de mal mon ange. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau pour lui embrasser le cou.

- Désolée pour cette nouvelle interruption, promis, j'arrête, grimaça-t-elle

- C'est rien. T'as juste intérêt à te rattraper dans les prochaines minutes ma belle, grinça-t-il, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Il s'occupait de nouveau du cas de sa robe, qu'il ne trouvait plus de circonstance.

- Pour ce qui est de Ria et Loker, on pourrait ne pas leur dire, et voir à quelle vitesse ils réalisent que la situation a changé, proposa-t-il finalement alors qu'il s'enivrait de son odeur en déposant des baisers au niveau de sa gorge.

- Vendu. Je ne doute pas de leur sens de l'observation. Et Ria a un sixième sens, répondit-elle avant d'hausser les sourcils de façon malicieuse : au fond, c'est toi qui veut parler.

Il se leva du canapé tout en la gardant soulevée dans ces bras. Il courut de la sorte jusqu'au lit, où il lui plaqua le dos.

- C'est ce que tu vas voir, rétorqua-t-il effrontément. Assez parlé ?

Assez parlé, ria-t-elle en l'embrassant."

* * *

_**NB : ce chapitre ressemble pas mal au précédent sur certains points, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire ! ****Bien que je ne me jetterai pas à l'eau - du moins pour cette fiction - je suis plus ou moins tentée quant à écrire du NC-17, ce qui explique ces deux chapitres frères "je t'habille - je te déshabille". Ce n'est pas une question de pruderie personnelle mais d'écriture. J'ai vu que les anglophones excellaient dans ce genre pour les fic' de LTM (la langue de Shakespeare, c'est plus sexy ?), alors n'est-il pas temps de crier "cocorico" et de montrer que le français, c'est carrément plus érotique ? Si j'aborde le sujet c'est que j'ai un nouveau projet de fic' sur la série dans mes tiroirs, et j'aimerais un peu savoir quels sont vos avis sur le NC-17, avant que je ne me jette à l'eau : vous allez hurler au scandale ou pas ? ;) **_

_**Breeef, quand à la fiction ici présente, le retour à Washington, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, part en vacances et sans ordi. **_

_**Une petite review ne prend que quelques secondes de votre temps, ne nécessite pas d'être inscrit sur le site et me fait immensément plaisir, m'encourage, et me motive pour la suite, je vous le dis en passant. :) **_


	11. Chapitre XI

Affalé avec toute la négligence dont il était capable sur l'un de ces inhospitaliers sièges que l'on trouve seulement dans les aéroports, il attendait, à ses côtés – toute droite, calme, le regard plongé dans le vide– que le tapis roulant qui apporterait leurs valises daigne de se mettre en marche. Il soupira. Oh, il l'admettait volontiers, la patience n'était pas son fort, et son empressement perpétuel s'ajoutait à la longue liste de ses défauts. Mais ce tapis mécanique qui refusait d'apporter leurs bagages en était la preuve divine : quelques jours supplémentaires à Philadelphie – ou ailleurs, loin de la capitale – auraient été largement les bienvenus. Si le scientifique convaincu qu'il était trouvait des signes célestes jusque dans la mauvaise logistique de l'aéroport, c'était parce que pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie – sinon l'unique – rentrer de vacances le rendait amer. Il avait beau vouloir croire de toutes ses forces que tout irait bien à Washington – malgré les tensions inhérentes à leur partenariat, malgré leurs désaccords, malgré son attitude à lui parfois, souvent, largement discutable - l'insouciance qui le submergeait à Philadelphie commençait à s'estomper, dévoilant à sa conscience une montagne de préoccupations. Toutefois, ses craintes rejoignaient le même objet : peur de lui faire du mal. Même si c'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il souhaitait au monde, il savait ô combien il était doué pour lui infliger ça involontairement. Une sorte de prédisposition naturelle. Il sentit alors que deux yeux bleus le fixaient. Il tourna la tête, venant ainsi à la rencontre de son regard. L'air faussement réprobateur qu'elle affichait dissimulait de l'amusement :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te tenir mieux ?

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de lui rétorquer :

- Sous prétexte que je suis follement amoureux de toi, tu penses que tu vas réussir à me dicter ma conduite jusque dans ma façon de m'asseoir ?

- Hmmm, non ce serait trop ambitieux, minauda-t-elle le regard pétillant.

Ses yeux se perdirent à contempler son visage. Malgré ce bruit incessant que produisaient les roulettes fatiguées des valises, malgré toutes ces voix de voyageurs qui s'accordaient si mal, malgré cette espèce de bourdonnement continuel immanent à tous les aéroports et surtout malgré ce maudit fauteuil métallique qui lui ruinait le dos, il aurait pu passer des heures ainsi, à observer, à mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. Il se redressa néanmoins, l'entourant d'un bras. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

- Tu sais quoi ? commença-il d'un ton sérieux et posé, je t'aime. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

- ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta façon de t'asseoir qui prête à controverse, mais… - elle inclina la tête en esquissant un léger sourire - moi aussi.

Le baiser qu'il reçut n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Simple, doux, décent, mais suffisant pour qu'il n'entendît pas les rouages du tapis mécanique qui se déclenchaient. Il lui attrapa la joue, résolu à transformer ce baiser qui selon lui manquait un peu de chaleur en une effervescence sensuelle. Alors qu'il avait décidé que sa jambe était un bien meilleur accoudoir pour poser sa main, elle le repoussa avec tendresse – lui désignant de l'œil les furtifs regards obliques qui se posaient sur eux.

- Cal, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans un aéroport, le réprimanda-t-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, c'est-à-dire, un lieu public.

- Oh. – Il balaya la salle du regard – Ils sont jaloux. Oh, nos valises, s'exclama-t-il avant de se lever brutalement.

Il sauta sur leurs deux bagages bousculant au passage un groupe de touristes. Ignorant les quelques blâmes proférés par celui-ci, il se tourna vers elle :

- On appelle un taxi ?

- Pas la peine, dit-elle en l'excusant du regard auprès des voyageurs secoués, Loker m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il se ferait un plaisir de venir nous chercher.

- Un plaisir de ne pas travailler, oui, maugréa-t-il.

- Cal, il est charmant.

- Eh, tu craques sur lui ou quoi ? Loker est un garçon brillant, Loker est charmant, se moqua-t-il en l'imitant grossièrement. Il est trop jeune pour toi.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi mon vieux collaborateur usé et fatigué, pointa-t-elle.

Alors qu'une réponse allait fuser, elle ajouta :

- N'oublie pas, on ne dit rien pour nous deux. Pour l'instant.

- Moui, moui, affirma-t-il. Pour cela, il faudrait au moins que tu résistes à me tirer des regards aguicheurs, la nargua-t-il.

Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent du regard Loker, mais aussi Ria.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur rencontre.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi si tu ne veux pas qu'ils devinent, grinça-t-il. Ria est là, sors tes talents d'actrice, va falloir jouer serrer.

- Si on se trahit, ce sera par ta faute Cal, tu t'agites dans tous les sens, sourit-elle avec soupçon de condescendance.

- On verra ça, dit-il le visage impassible car Ria les avait déjà remarqués.

- Bonjour Dr Foster ! Bonjour Dr Lightman, vous avez fait bon voyage ? s'enquit Loker d'une voix élancée.

Ria et son simple "bonjour" accompagné d'un furtif sourire parut froid en comparaison.

- Vous ne voulez pas me prendre dans vos bras pendant que vous y êtes Loker ? Lui asséna Cal pour toute forme de réponse.

La voiture de Loker était une épave. Un amoncellement improbable de pièces détachées, un miracle de l'automobile quand au fait qu'elle soit capable de rouler sur plus de quelques mètres. Après quelques remarques douteuses de la part de Cal sur ce sujet, tout ce petit monde s'installa. Les deux patrons à l'arrière. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Gillian avait un don réel mais néanmoins terrifiant dans l'art de la dissimulation. Et Ria, peu soucieuse de sonder si oui ou non ces quelques jours avaient changé quelque chose, était tout occupée à leur fait l'état des lieux de leur absence. Alors qu'il entreprenait de faire marche arrière, Loker balança négligemment :

- Au fait, Jack Rader a appelé au bureau il y a deux jours.

Cal échangea un furtif regard à Gillian qui elle s'efforça de prendre son plus bel air étonné :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- et bien, il se demandait si vous aviez eu un problème, vu que vous n'avez été présents que le premier jour du colloque, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les yeux de Loker restaient innocemment fixés sur le rétroviseur guettant la moindre réaction à l'arrière. Cal réprimait tant qu'il pouvait ses multiples sourires. Ria, elle ne prenait pas la peine de se retourner. Gillian, encore animée par la force du désespoir, cherchait à construire une réponse logique.

- Et vous en concluez quoi, Loker ? Hmm ? demanda Cal agrippant dangereusement son siège.

Les joues de l'intéressé virèrent à l'écarlate.

- Ah rien... Juste que vous n'étiez pas au colloque, que euh... je ne sais pas moi. Philadelphie est une jolie ville et vous avez préféré faire... euh.. du tourisme.

Cal s'approcha encore plus près du conducteur.

- Dites-moi Loker, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout de votre raisonnement ? Hmmm ?

Tandis que la déglutition de Loker se faisait de plus en plus difficile, Gillian captura l'épaule de Cal.

- Cal, il conduit arrête de l'effrayer.

- On leur donne une explication plausible ou ? Oh et puis mince vous deux, on fait ce que l'on veut. C'est nous les patrons.

- On leur donne une réponse plausible. Ce sont nos plus proches employés. Evidemment, pour des raisons professionnelles évidentes, nous comptons sur leur discrétion, dit-elle en jetant une oeillade dans le rétroviseur. Et bien donc...

- Comme tu veux, chérie, coupa-t-il avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser avec force.

Ria s'était enfin retournée, et les yeux de Loker semblaient être englués sur la glace du rétroviseur.

- Mieux qu'une interminable explication à la Gillian n'est-ce-pas ? déclara-t-il avec fierté quand il lâcha prise.

Il sentit le regard de l'intéressée qui le fusillait, mais ne l'affronta pas, trop occupé à analyser les expressions qu'affichait chacun de ses employés. Pour une raison encore inconnue, Loker était éprouvait un large sentiment de satisfaction. Le léger sourire de Ria ressemblait à de l'exaspération.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ria ? Vous croyiez encore qu'entre vous et moi, quelque chose était possible ? ricana Cal.

- Non, à vrai dire - Son sourire était franc maintenant - vous me décevez un peu tous les deux.

Avant de donner de plus amples explications, elle tendit un billet à Loker qui l'empoigna victorieusement.

- Tu sous-estimes mes talents de comédien, très chère collègue !

Devant l'air interrogateur de deux autres passagers, Ria commenta avec un sourire satisfait:

- Loker a su tout à fait par hasard que vous n'étiez pas au colloque : il a contacté l'un des participants pour ses recherches, et bref, la conversation a tourné sur vous deux et que vous aviez pris la poudre d'escampette... Il m'a fait parier qu'en moins d'une demi-heure il réussirait à vous faire avouer la raison.

-Bête comme chou... maugréa Cal, éberlué de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de trop neutre dans son ton... commença Gillian

- Hé, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé, répondit Loker indigné, je savais que Lightman ne verrait que mes yeux dans le rétro, ma voix par contre...

- J'ai entendu la phrase "Rader a appelé il y a deux jours" une bonne centaine de fois, se plaignit Ria.

- Vous nous le paierez Loker, marmonna Cal traçant un rictus inquiétant au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Vous le savez, j'aime les reviews. ;) **


End file.
